What I Love About You
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: When Fried starts to question his worth to Laxus, the lightning mage tells him. T for Laxus lanuage. LaxusxFried


**~What I Love About You~**

Fried ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. The bruise on his left cheek was starting to sting like hell but the green haired man couldn't stop. He couldn't show his face to Laxus with the purplish mark on his face.

His house grew in size as Fried came closer and closer to it. Swinging the front door open than slamming it shut, Fried ran into his bedroom and threw himself onto his large bed, burying his face into the pillows. "Why? Why me? Is it just because I look like a damn girl?" Tears threatened to spill from Fried's eyes. This was no surprise since as long as Fried could remember, he was always being bullied for possessing girly looks. First, and mainly, from his father. This was nothing compare to that man's cruelty. Fried shouldn't be upset but somehow this time felt different. Even since he and Laxus got "together", Fried has been aware of his feminine features much more than he did before. "Maybe it's better if I was a girl…"

A rustling noise brought Fried sharply out of his thoughts and, before being able to move, was turned to lay on his back, his hands held above him and his neck being attacked by possessive bites and kisses. Fried moaned loudly, already knowing who the person was. Those kisses belonged to only one person; Laxus. The blonde lighting mage didn't stop his advances at just Fried's pale neck. Fried soon found his mouth being assaulted by rough lips. A tongue shoved itself into smaller man's mouth, declaring a war for dominance. Like always, Laxus won. The blonde's tongue explored the wet cave that he had found and been exploring for the past five months.

When air became a necessity, the pair broke apart; Fried lying pinned and red faced, panting, and Laxus observing his lover's face. Blue gray eyes narrowed at sight of the darkening bruise of Fried's cheek. Laxus gingerly, almost tenderly, touched the stinging bruise and Fried hissed at the pressure. "Who in the hell punched you?" Laxus asked. "A random punk." replied Fried quickly, praying that it would be enough. Laxus's eyes were silently telling him to go on.

Fried just looked down in shame, his long green bangs hiding his watery eyes. No way could he tell Laxus that it was about him looking like a girl; it would probably anger the lighting mage that Fried was so sensitive about looking like a girl and would probably leave him right here. That was the one thought that always scared Fried and has created so many nights where, after their nightly actives, he would just stare sadly at the sleeping Laxus next to him, wondering when the day that the man he long ago admitted to himself that he loved would finally just get tired with him and leave.

"Fried?" Laxus's voice cut into the green haired man's thoughts. A tan hand gasped Fried's chin and pulled the smaller mage's face up, as his other hand let go of their hold of Fried's thin wrists so it could pull Fried up into a sitting position in front of the lighting mage, so his eyes could try and search for any clues about the bruise that was darkening on the pale skin. "Why did a nameless punk decide to hit you? And why don't you want to tell me?"

Fried gulped down the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. Laxus's blue gray eyes, usual filled with anger and hatred, were instead as blank as unused paper. Unreadable for even the green haired, blue eyed man to read and understand. Fried closed his eyes and spoke quickly, "He thought I was girl and decided to hit on me. He still did when I told him that I was a guy. He got angry and punched me when I told him that I wasn't interested. I was… I am afraid of telling because I'm in love with you and afraid that you will leave-"

Fried was cut off abruptly when Laxus closed the short distance between their faces and captured Fried's moving mouth with his own. This kiss was hard, much more than normal because Fried could taste copper as a rough tongue shoved itself into his mouth. The couple pulled apart, gasping for air. Laxus rested his forehead

against Fried and held his eyes. "You're a damn idiot for thinking that I was going to leave you. I wouldn't even be with you if I didn't love you, damn it. That also means I'm never going to leave you, ever."

Blue eyes grew wide as Fried's words came out like a shy girl trying to speak to her crush while his brain tried to process the information. "B-But, but! Why would you l-love me? I'm a guy that looks like a g-girl and my magic i-isn't that s-strong compares to yours and-."A hand covered Fried's mouth firmly and Laxus leaned in closer. "Listen well because I'm not going repeating myself." Fried nodded and the hand was removed.

Laxus pulled on Fried's wrists and it sent the shorter man tumbling forward into a tight, warm prison. Laxus started with a firm kiss to Fried's temple, "You're loyal and honorable, unlike me. Your magic is in fact strong. Your damn enchantments spells just take longer to set. Your sensitivity to your girlish looks is adorable. Tell anyone I said that and I'll skin them alive and fuck you so damn hard that you won't be able to fucking stand." Sharp teeth bit the tip of Fried's ear, sending a sharp, short pain in a small emphasis for what Laxus would do to him if he told. "You have a soft spot for everyone in Fairy Tail, including me. Your quietness makes people want to know what you're thinking about. There's a hell of a lot more, but it will take forever to tell you all of them at this moment."

The big (in more than one way) man looked raised a startled brow as Fried pulled his wrists from their imprisonment against Laxus's chest, hugging Laxus tightly with tears running down his cheeks. Was this anyone else, Laxus would have pushed them away and lit them up like a Christmas tree with his lightning. But this was Fried, and he was a special exception to anything and everything that Laxus would normal do to someone. So Laxus returned the hug, settling one arm around Fried's waist and the other rubbing the top of the green hair.

Fried has never been as happy as he was at this very moment. Laxus returned his feelings and wouldn't leave him. The next day, when Laxus threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, his right fist bloody with someone else's blood and his eyes glaring at anyone who even casted a glance in their direction, Fried felt complete and happy.


End file.
